


But You Said..

by Moonless_Night



Series: Prompt Fics [1]
Category: Slipknot (Band)
Genre: Could kinda be a relationship, Cute, Gen, I ship it but im not even sure about this one, Prompt Fic, Short & Sweet, depending on how you look at it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 23:05:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10672653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonless_Night/pseuds/Moonless_Night
Summary: A short, cute fic based on the prompt "But you said.."





	But You Said..

**Author's Note:**

> As soon as I saw this prompt, I thought of Sid pouting and using his cuteness to guilt Corey into doing something he may or may not have promised to do.

  "Come onnn Corey!" Sid urged, pulling gently at his arm. Corey groaned, rolling onto his back and lifting his sunglasses to glance up at the Dj. "Sid, I don't want to." He Said, before replacing his sunglasses back over his eyes. As soon as the words left his lips, Sid began pouting, looking down at his feet. "But you said.." He started, and Corey groaned, sitting up and putting his book and sunglasses to the side.

  Sid brightened up immediately, absolutely beaming as he ran off, calling out for Corey to join. Corey couldn't keep the smile off his face as he stood and began chasing Sid around the pool. He jumped in after the redhead, laughing as he was splashed with water, the pleasant coolness soothing the bite of the warm sun on his skin


End file.
